In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a luggage item typically referred to as a cosmetic or utility kit.
Travelers often desire to have available a smaller item of luggage, often termed a kit, to carry personal items, toiletries and the like. Such a luggage item is typically larger than a woman""s handbag, but small enough to be conveniently carried and stored under the seat of an airliner or in the overhead compartment of an airliner. It is desirable, however, that such a kit or bag include various compartments, pouches, and pockets for storing items separately in a safe and secure manner. Further, it is desirable to provide a mirror in such kits that can be conveniently accessed without interference with the contents of the kit, yet will be incorporated in a manner which enables the mirror to be protected from breaking.
Another desire in such a kit, or luggage item, is to provide means whereby the item can be conveniently hung from a hanger or the like without spilling the contents while enabling ease of access to the contents and use of the kit.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a cosmetic and utility kit, or item of luggage, which includes a generally rectangular container having an open top and which further includes an extension panel that wraps around the bottom and front side of the kit and fits over the open top of the kit where the extension panel is retained by means of a zipper or other fastening mechanism to enclose the contents of the kit. A top flap then folds over and covers the flexible extension panel. Hanging straps are attached to the top flap or to the backside of the kit, or to both the top flap and backside of the kit, to enable the kit to be hung in a convenient manner with the extension flap open to expose the contents of the kit. A mirror and tray are incorporated in the extension flap which folds over the top side of the kit. Separate end pouches are provided at the opposite ends or sides of the kit.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a cosmetic and utility kit which includes multiple pockets for separately storing various items in a protected manner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cosmetic and utility kit which includes a container formed by a bottom side, back side, front side and opposite, lateral side panels defining an open top and further including an extension panel which folds over the bottom, front and top sides to provide an enclosure for storage of items.
Another object of the invention is to provide a utility and cosmetic kit which incorporates a tray and mirror to enable use of the kit when partially opened.
Another object of the invention is to provide a utility and cosmetic kit which is easily transported, lightweight, made from flexible fabric or material and which further includes zipper accessible pouches.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.